


Complications After A Long Journey

by Stasia



Series: Complications of Long Journeys [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, Gen, I'm working out how the characters interact, M/M, Post BoFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company, from many different angles and at many different times in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications After A Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles I'm writing to fill random moments of my time. I'm trying to figure out the characters' voices - I'd love feedback. Thanks! The drabbles will range from not-so-much to very shippy; some will be porny but most probably won't.

**Bilbo**

Everyone told him of course he was allowed to come into Erebor, but Bilbo remembered the terrible look on Thorin… on the King's face when he banished him forever; he knew that it didn't matter what the other dwarves thought - he'd never truly be welcome here.

He couldn't make himself leave, no matter how much he knew he should. He could see that Gandalf was waiting for him to make up his mind, and he ached with the inevitability of his departure, but he couldn't quite come to the point.

Not until his King insisted.

Maybe not even then.

***

**Thorin**

His gaze caught that of the Iron Hills Head Cook, who looked confused. Gritting his teeth, Thorin said, "You will provide equal and fair rations to all the Lake Men - and their families - and if I hear once more that you have been skimping, I will personally assign you to serving the Elves." The Cook's snarl of distaste lessened Thorin's temper slightly.

He sighed, suddenly exhausted, his injured ribs protesting. "In the Iron Hills," he began, "you have the advantage of well established relationships with the settlements of Men around you." The Cook nodded. "We do not have that advantage."


End file.
